epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Swords
Swords are bladed weapons used in the . Their most prominent player user is Matt, (while some foes also can hold swords) who is usually seen carrying a large array of swords with him wherever he goes. As with the weapons of the other playable characters, Matt's swords come in all shapes and sizes, with various effects on his stats, abilities, and resistances. Interestingly, some of Matt's weapons are not swords (such as the Gaia Axe or the Razorback guitar), but are classified as swords for the sake of simplicity, or even humor. There are 7 swords in total. * Heaven's Gate — " " (makes weapon-elemental skills affected by target's Seiken resistance) * Devil's Sunrise — Non-elemental * Blood Blade — Non-elemental * Stone Edge — Non-elemental * Inferno — " " (makes weapon-elemental skills affected by target's Eruption resistance) * Rune Blade — Non-elemental * Soul Eater — Non-elemental There are 11 swords in total. * Heaven's Gate — 50% * Rune Blade — 20% * Blood Blade — 20% * Stone Edge — 50% * Inferno — 75% * Blizzard — 75% * Black Fang — 50% * Swift Brand — 50% * Anarchy — 50% * Soul Eater — 20% * Razorback — 20% There are 14 swords in total. There are 18 swords in total, There are 21 swords in total, 5 of which 1) Valentine's Day Season Equipment Other notable sword users * In EBF2-4, Lance wields a gunblade (a sword with a built-in revolver-like gun) alongside a variety of bigger guns. * Kitten Soldiers sometimes wield various swords. NoLegs, in particular, seems to favor a shortsword when he has to fight. * In EBF2 and 3'', Meow Meow wields a disproportionately massive sword with a broad, jagged blade. It has a tendency to shatter when he uses it in battle, damaging friend and foe alike. * In ''EBF1, Zombie Goku wielded the Anarchy during his battle against Matt and Natalie. * In EBF3 and 4'', many Elementals have a blade for a left arm that can be used for slashing and stabbing attacks. Some versions can engulf their blades in energy for a more powerful attack. * Several mecha bosses in the series use swords, such as the Guardian (in ''EBF2) and the Praetorian (in EBF4). * In EBF3 and 4'', Swordslingers, as the name suggests, carry numerous swords under their cloaks with which they attack. * Akron's second form (in ''EBF3) was able to release an enormous sword made of red energy from its mouth to stab enemies. His Rune Claws (in EBF3 and 4'') could generate smaller energy swords from their glowing cores, and his Evil Worms (in ''EBF3 and 4'') could regurgitate large, cleaver-like blades to slash enemies. * In ''EBF4, Earth and Ice Golems have enormous blades for arms, enabling them to perform powerful slash attacks. * In EBF3 and 4'', Blue and Red Clays both wield swords. * In ''EBF4, Both of Godcat's battle machines (The Creator and The Destroyer) can summon sword-tipped tentacles to aid them in combat. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Equipment Category:Swords Category:Matt